Freckles
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Marco is feeling upset after having his freckles insulted. Bertholdt decides to comfort him. Sequel to Roommates, but can be read alone. Part 2 of the Roommates series.


**Freckles**

Marco gave a quiet sniffle and wiped his eyes as he stuck his key in the apartment door's lock, turning it slowly. No one should be home around this time. Marco, having just finished a two-week long case that morning was given the rest of the day off by his boss. She really was a nice lady. But, upon leaving the building, he heard some things from one of the defendant's lawyers who just happened to be one of the raven's rivals and who he had beaten yet again. It seemed they were always the ones opposing each other in court. She said some things that had, embarrassingly, hurt the man's feelings but he refused to let her know he heard and only let the tears fall when he was in his car.

Marco wiped his eyes again and pushed the door open quietly. He wanted to get a shower and clean up before anyone got home and saw the teary mess he was. It was humiliating. Marco hung up his coat in the hall closet and slid his shoes off to stay by the door with the others. It took a moment to realize there was a pair there that usually wasn't around this time of day.

Bertholdt's Keen Utility PTC slip-on work shoes.

Marco knew them well; he was the one to buy them for the professional cook after all.

But this meant he had to avoid Bertholdt and make it to the bathroom before he saw the drying tear tracks coating freckled cheeks. But Bertholdt had the ears of a bat. He could hear just about anything that went on in their apartment. That was how Reiner and Jean got caught having sex in his kitchen last week. Bertholdt still refused to give them any but, to be fair, they should have known better than to do that. A small amount of noise could now be heard coming from the kitchen.

Marco gave another sniffle and wiped another stray tear away.

The noise stopped and the sounds of socking-clad feet on tile could be heard. The raven quickly ducked his head and closed the hall closet before turning down the hall tohead for the bathroom.

"Marco? You're home early."

Fuck.

"Y-Yeah..." His voice shook and he refused to look behind him at Bertl. "Finished the case today. We won."

"That's great! I'll make a nice dinner to celebrate! Would you like to help?"

"N-Nah, I just w-wanna take a shower and lay d-down." His throat began clogging with more tears that he tried to fight back. He didn't want Bertholdt to see him crying.

"Marco? Is something wrong?" Concern and worried made themselves clear and apparent in the tall man's voice as he took a few tentative steps towards one of his lovers.

Marco sniffled quietly and nodded. "P-Perfectly f-f-fine." His voice cracked on that last word.

It was quiet for a moment before Bertholdt spoke again. "Are...Are you crying Marco...?" Warm, long arms wrapped around Marco and a chin rested on his shoulder. "What happened, talk to me baby."

"I-It's nothing..." Marco laid his hands over Bertholdt's.

"That's BS and you know it."

"Bertl? Do you like my freckles?"

That question gave pause to the taller man.

"Now what kind of idiotic question is that?" Marco shrugged and looked down as his eyes watered again. "Marco, did someone...say something?" Another sniffle was all the confirmation Bertholdt got. "Oh, baby..." A tender kiss was placed against his head and Bertholdt's arms tighten around him. "Sh, shhh. It's okay. Marco, listen to me. You are perfect the way you are. Your freckles are beautiful and so are you."

"R-Really?"

"Really baby. I know for a fact that Jean and Reiner both agree with me. And when they get home, we'll show you how beautiful you are, but for now..." Bertholdt gently pulled Marco by the waist and down the hall to his and Reiner's room. "Let _me_ show you."

A deep blush coated Marco's tear covered and flushed face as he gave a shaky nod.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

Sweet moans and skin slapping against skin was all one could hear throughout the whole apartment. Harsh cries and words of praise and endearments ricochet of the walls. This wasn't the typical fucking they all got into all the time with each other. This was sweet, tender lovemaking. Soft kisses were pecked across each and every freckle of Marco's body until he was whimpering, moaning mess and his bones had turned to goo.

"Beautiful. So, so beautiful." Bertholdt gave another gentle thrust into his lover and relished in the sweet cry it brought from pink lips.

"B-Bertl, p-please!" Tear tracks again trailed down Marco's face, wet with fresh tears, but, this time, from the sheer pleasure he was experiencing.

"Shh, so good for me. My beautiful boy. You're so perfect baby. Freckles and all." Bertholdt kissed his neck. "Don't let anyone tell you any differently baby boy."

The orgasm Marco experienced was so mind shattering that he mentally shut down for a few moments. He came to in time to see Bertholdt dispose of the used condom and cuddle up to the raven. Both of them were covered in sweat and cum but neither could muster the energy to get up and cleaned off, they were too exhausted. Physically _AND_ mentally.

"I meant every word baby. You really are perfect. Don't let some petty ass woman try and make you feel down about your fucking adorable freckles."

"I love you Bertl."

"I love you too Marco and so does Jean and Reiner. We all think your the cutest and sexiest freckle-faced Jesus to ever live." Marco chuckled at the old high school nickname.

"Thanks Bertl."


End file.
